vidliifandomcom-20200214-history
VidLii
VidLii is an international video sharing site created in 2015 and was originally known as VidBit. It launched on June 4, 2017. It was initially released with a 2006 YouTube design, but it was redesigned, making it look similar to Youtube in 2008. It currently has 30000+ users, some of which are inactive. History ClipBits The first version of VidLii was created in 2015, under the name "ClipBits." During the start of ClipBits, the site looked identical to the 2005 interface of YouTube, without having many features on the main page. In August of 2015, the owner of the site (Jan) updated the site look akin to the 2009 version of YouTube. A few months later, development was reset and it was renamed to "Vidbit" VidBit VidBit was released sometime in Early-mid 2016. Its interface was comparable to 2009 and lasted during most of 2016 until Jan decided to take it down which led to the short lived VidBitFuture. Vidbit 2nd incarnation (June 5th-June 10th?) Not long after Vidbitfuture died off, Vidbit was revived again with the 2006 layout of Youtube for a short while until sometime between June 8th-June 10th. Really nothing happened during this time. VidLii On June 10th-12th 2017, Vidbit was renamed to Vidlii. It eventually changed its design into the 2008 YouTube design. For most of 2017, Vidlii got many updates and was doing fairly good. in December 2017, NFKRZ joined the site which caused a lot of traffic that overloaded the servers. During NFKRZ very short time on Vidlii, some people claimed that he would ruin vidlii even though not long after, he left after posting one last video. VidLii Middle School Drama: Ali's Banning spree Drama and Censorship on VidLii became a lot more common not long after 2017 ended, When a Moderator known as Ali presumably went on a banning spree over an image of some cat taking a massive shit, Which caused a lot of the Userbase to leave for a while. Videos: https://www.vidlii.com/watch?v=YH5cVfedXRC https://www.vidlii.com/watch?v=3AfQftvt713 https://www.vidlii.com/watch?v=cGkwp7piwqU&p=2 https://www.vidlii.com/watch?v=4mU60A-AQao (Deleted) https://www.vidlii.com/watch?v=0F6ownCA5qE Some of stuff Ali did during April 2018 are: * Strict rules * Disrespect to its users * Unfair censorship * Unfair account banning * Insults and aggression by moderators * Account control * Threats by admins * Elimination of featured videos On April 2018, VidLii was cataloged as a "Toxic Youtube Ripoff" due to a bunch of kids who can't handle trolling. The VidLii Admin Election Sometime between 1st-2nd of May 2018, Ali was fired and banned by Jan. Jan didn't want to moderate the site ever again, So Jan made a "Admin Election" which consists of you sending a proposal on why you should deserve the admin role, This event was announced in the BitView Discord Server. Prominent individuals who lost the election includes Darkscythe. Mal was taking the lead until AM surpassed him. AM won the election and selected 3 new moderators. These where: Sudeurion, Green Mario, Mal and AM itself. Although during the whole thing, ILA721 was in there for some reason. Vidlii Middle School Drama Part 2: Donald AM When AM won the election, he brought a few others along as well, two of these being Sudeurion and Formidable who were on AMs staff team and not long after they started to take down copyrighted content due to obvious reasons, however some people got pissed over not being able to upload Serbian Michael Jackson funny moments anymore, so more bullshit began to happen until Sudeurion left a couple of weeks before AM was replaced with Fattyman. Vidlii Middle School Drama Part 3: Obese Man Not long after the whole election shit, AM was thrown out and replaced with fattyman, at first people were alright with him until he changed the site design and once again more middle school drama happened until fattyman decided to go back to the text to speech Reddit video comment section, once again giving Jan moderation and claiming that every mod got pissed on and he won't hire anyone else until 2019 when BMF was hired. (AM was an Decent Moderator btw) Vidlii Middle School Drama Part 4: JoshtheJosher Sometime in June-July 2018, a User known as JoshtheJosher joined the site and started to make "Reaction" videos, which were basically him just watching videos and saying nothing most of the time. Not long after this my boy HeXa made his first "Vidlii TV" episode which talked about Joshua. Joshua didn't take it too seriously until a user named "JC" made a video about his "Metoo" video. This Upset joshua so he made a video calling the video out, however not long after this he left and started some bullshit with CL21 until Joshua came back along with Edray "I'm Glad Vidbit is back" 1416. At first people were fine with Joshua returning until he started to nonstop talk about a person on youtube named "TMossBoss" after he said some stuff about a Suicidal girl, Eventually people got sick of him never shutting up about tmossboss so people began to call him out and take the piss out of him until he left after calling out jan for being "Susan Wojcicki with a Penis", However this didn't last long and he was back within a couple of weeks and so he continued to nonstop talk about Tmossboss until he left for the last time after he saw the amount of criticism he was getting and made one last video talking about how people were taking the piss out of him. REMINDER: Please don't hate on Joshua as he has moved on from this now Other Dramas The other shit that happened during 2018- Early 2019 was * Edray getting blasted into Oblivion by my boy SWEGTA * Andrei Thomas getting angry and making the cult classic "under pressure" video * ILoveAnime721 being blasted into Oblivion by everyone due to quite "disturbing" stuff * BoredWithADHDs house burning down leaving him with no computer for months * Some dude taking the piss pretending to be Ali in rabbit causing it to get canned for a bit * Some annoying dipshit named STSDGL spamming people with alts supposedly with 1 star and disliking bomb comments Vidlii's Decline In early May 2019, a site known as "Vlare" released and not long after this most of the community moved on to this site or left the community in general. This has caused a decline in quality on vidlii even though the content was pretty mediocre to begin with. The Influx of annoying users Another thing about the decline of vidlii is that overtime some pain in the ass users began to join in overtime which lead to the community becoming more unstable then it already was. Vidlii Middle School Drama 4.1: People bitching about some Italian Kid Sometime during January-April 2019, it became pretty popular to shit on some random user named "Mondo099" for making pretty mediocre content. At first people didn't mind until people would non stop talk about him which caused people to shit on people who talked about mondo. This went on for a while until Mondo was banned for some reason. Current state of Vidlii As of October 2019, VidLii is in poor health and some of the community has moved to other websites like Vlare or YouTube due to the site's current state. It has also recently kept on going offline mainly due to the servers being ran on a calculator. But it isn't dead yet, somehow. This site likely shut down on February 6, 2020. Category:Websites Category:VidLii users in Germany